The present invention relates generally to an improved disc-toss game assembly which incorporates a receiver with an open top disc-receiving target surface comprising an upright tubular member or standpipe positioned centrally within an elevated height adjustable false bottom. The object of the game is for the individual participants to stand at a predetermined distance from the target box or receiver and then throw and/or toss the individual discs toward the target, with the primary objective being to have the disc enter the open top of the tubular target, and with the secondary objective being to have the disc remain within the confines of the walls of the target box.
The tubular member extends vertically upward from a positionably adjustable intermediate supporting surface or false bottom in the receiver, the surface being adapted to receive or otherwise retain those discs which are tossed and come close but fail to enter the tubular target. In other words, they are nevertheless sufficiently close to be within the area of the intermediate surface. The bottom of the receiver tube is normally cylindrical but may be frusto-conical in configuration and dimensioned so that individual receivers may be stacked, one upon the other. The configuration of the receiver box as well as the configuration of the receiver tube may be configured and dimensioned to accommodate telescopic stacking.
In the past, various disc-toss games have been proposed and utilized. As employed herein, the term xe2x80x9cdisc xe2x80x9d is used in a comprehensive sense, and is intended to include both disc-shaped objects as well as toroidal configured objects. The individual discs are typically solid plastic and may be covered with a soft, resilient coating in order to permit convenient handling as well as to avoid the use of edged objects which are tossed. Such discs and rings have been resiliently covered and employed in games in the past.
Ring-toss games have been proposed wherein the disc receiving standpipe is positioned with an axis angularly disposed relative to the vertical axis. The present arrangement provides significant advantages to enhance the play of the disc-toss game as well as to provide significant advantages in stacking and storing those individual components which comprise the game. A further advantageous feature of the present invention which enhances the play of the game by providing a variable range of difficulty is the utilization of a positionably adjustable support for both the standpipe and false bottom in the receiver. By way of explanation, the standpipe is mounted centrally of the false bottom, and its upper edge surface provides an opening into which the discs are tossed, with the elevation of this opening being adjustable to vary the degree of difficulty of the game. Essentially, the elevation of the opening may be at the same level as the surrounding wall, or alternatively may be conveniently positioned at a lower elevation so as to provide a lesser degree of difficulty for the player in having the disc actually enter the top of the standpipe.
In accordance with the present invention, a disc-toss game utilizes receivers with an adjustably positioned false bottom which includes a vertical upright standpipe target with an open disc or ring receiving top. Additionally, the receiver utilizes a positionably adjustable intermediate supporting surface through which the conical-tubular target or standpipe extends. This surface or false bottom is adapted to receive and hold those discs which are tossed and drop close to the open-top target, but which fail to enter the target pipe. In order to provide greater convenience in storing the game device when not in use, the entire receiver assembly may be arranged to be telescopically stackable, thereby reducing the area and volume required for storage.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved disc-toss game arrangement, which includes the feature of receivers having a positionably adjustable false bottom with a vertically disposed standpipe target mounted within the assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved disc-toss game arrangement which includes a plurality of receiver assemblies, each being provided with a vertically disposed open-top standpipe to function as a receiver and target receiver for the discs being tossed by the game participants, and with a positionably adjustable false bottom for retaining discs which actually enter the receiver but fail to enter the open top standpipe.